


warmth

by fruitymilks



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitymilks/pseuds/fruitymilks
Summary: after a long day at work, asahi comes home to take care of you.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Azumane Asahi/You
Kudos: 24





	warmth

staring up at the ceiling, you thought to yourself, why? why me? what did i do to deserve this? 

you turned over on your side and rolled into fetal position, slowly rocking yourself back and forth in an attempt to ease the pain in your lower abdomen. the pain was unbearable, and nothing seemed to help. no heating pad or any amount of ibuprofen could save you, so you tried your hardest not to cry.

it was 4:53 pm, and your boyfriend would be home soon. you wanted to get out of bed and be at the door to greet him and shower him in soft kisses, but you could not move. all you wanted to do was lie in your own sorrow and pain and just wait for him to find you in such an embarrassing state. closing your eyes, you tried to focus on breathing. 

in through your nose,

out through your mouth.

in through your nose,

out through-

"baby? i'm home," your boyfriend was home, apparently. "where are you at?" he called out to you, worry laced in his tone. you see, asahi was anxious. like, all the time, so when something isn't as it usually is, (i.e., you waiting for him at the door so you could jump on him like a spider monkey) he gets nervous. knowing this, you called his name from your shared bedroom. gentle, but loud footsteps approached the room and opened the door to see your lying figure engulfed by his large shirt and wrapped in blankets.

"y/n, what's wrong? are you alright?" he honestly looked upset. but you can't blame him, you looked like you had been crying for years. he sat down on the bed next to you as he took off his coat and looked into your eyes. 

"cramps?" 

"yes..." you quietly spoke, as if you spoke any louder, your uterus would wake up and start attacking you more. 

"aw, baby i'm sorry. is there anything you want me to get for you?" asahi genuinely seemed concerned, as he reached his hand out to rub your thigh. his hands were soft, just like him. it made you even more sad knowing how many people have walked past him in public, and assumed he was involved in a gang. nobody knew how gentle he was, or how much he loved you. you wished other people could see that. your eyes started to well up with tears. 

"babe? why are you crying? please don't cry," he scooped you up so you were now straddling his legs and he wrapped his arms around you, but it was a little too late. tears ran down your cheeks and probably got on asahi's sweater. why in the hell do you get so emotional during these times? YOU didn't even know why you were crying. this was embarrassing.

"i just," taking a deep breath in to calm yourself down, "i just love you so much," you managed to whimper out, and your crying started to slow down. you buried your face in asahi's neck, and just sat there. his hold made you feel safe and comforted, and you could no longer focus on the pain in your abdomen. 

asahi let out a small chuckle, and rubbed your back. you pulled away from him and looked at him, furrowing your eyes.

"what's so funny?" you weren't mad, just confused why he thought it was okay for him to laugh at you in your most vulnerable moment. 

okay, you were a little mad. in your defense, every one of your emotions is heightened to 11 at the moment, so a small thing could set you off easily (hence your crying session). 

"n-no! i wasn't trying to laugh at you!" asahi looked terrified, i mean you know he's a little bit of a scaredy-cat, but wow, he has never looked this scared. "i just thought it was sweet that you said that! i love you too, you know. like, a lot." his face turned red. this wasn't like this was the first time you've said 'i love you' to each other, so why was he all flustered?

guilt washed over you, as you realized you had scared the daylights out of asahi with your glare and harsh tone, and once again, you began to cry. 

"im s-sorry," you sniffled and sobbed, "i didn't mean to sound so rude!" you buried your face in his chest, and cried. 

"it's okay baby," he moved his hand up to your hair and began to massage your head, "really, it's fine, i know you're just a little tired right now, so why don't we try taking a nap?" slowly nodding your head, you stopped crying and crawled off of him and lied back on the bed. asahi stood up from his spot and took off his brown work pants and shirt, exposing his toned back. he quickly found a more comfortable shirt to put on and climbed into bed with you, pulling you close to his chest. 

"have i ever mentioned how gorgeous you look in my clothes?" he asked you, rubbing small circles on your back. you giggled. even after all these years of being his friend and dating him, asahi always managed a way to make you blush and giggle like a twelve year old. 

"yeah, you have actually. have i ever mentioned how good your ass looks in those pants you wear?" you casually stated, him not expecting you to compliment him in such a way. he laughed too, 

"no, you have not. does it really look that good?" 

"it's a pretty nice ass, asahi. regardless of the pants you wear." he slightly pulled away from your hold on him and looked in your eyes once again and muttered a soft 'thank you', before moving in to kiss you gently. if there's anything asahi is really good at, it's making you have butterflies in your stomach. you kissed back, doubling his passion and heat. 

his hands travelling down your back and resting on your thighs, cupping the warm skin and pulling your body closer to his, if that was even possible. his own thigh moving in between your legs, which caused you to accidentally buck your hips onto him, but he didn't seem to mind. in fact, he wanted you to grind on him. 

you pulled away from his kiss and he moved to your neck "please 'sahi, i need you," he heard you but continued to attack you with kisses, probably leaving hickeys all over. he pulled away and sat up and moved to hover over you and leaned back down so he was on top of you and still kissing your neck. his pelvis pushed into yours, and you trying your best to find any sort of friction.

"asahi, please," you moaned out. once again, asahi pulled away from you, and reached over to the nightstand next to your bed. opening one drawer, he pulled out a towel and a box of condoms, placing the towel under your hips, and pulling your shorts off leaving you in just your underwear.

"you want it that badly? so dirty," he looked down at you with lust in his eyes, and began fumbling with the condom wrapper. pulling off his boxers, he rolled the condom on and lined himself up with your hole. 

"ready?" he made eye contact with you, waiting for your consent. you looked at him and nodded furiously and quietly begged him to continue. at that, he pushed himself inside of you slowly, not wanting to hurt you. you were sore, but asahi felt so good inside of you.

it was going to be a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for ending it like that, i'm too sleepy to write a full blown smut :p hope u enjoyed, pls comment feed back! have a good day/night!


End file.
